Not Everybody Knows
by Voices of Reasons
Summary: Summary: For being a secret Ian and Mickey weren't very good at sneaking around. I don't anything. Showtime owns Shameless as well as my soul. Rated M just in case. This is yaoi and that means boy/boy.
1. Ch 1: And Then

Not Everybody Knows by Voices of Reasons

Summary: For being a secret Ian and Mickey weren't very good at sneaking around.

I don't own anything. Showtime owns Shameless as well as my soul.

Sorry this is all I have so far. No beta. :(

* * *

><p>Gallagher was careless and insatiable. For one Mickey could never be alone with him around. Not that it seemed like a problem once Gallagher had his hands under his shirt. So much so that Mickey wanted to be alone a lot more lately, with his door locked, even with his dad back home. But that was besides the point.<p>

Anyway point B, whenever Gallagher had a problem it was like he wanted comfort or something. Like that thing with his mom or whatever. He comes pounding on the door, which anyone could have answered! Next thing you know he's rambling on about how much he _needs _him, which anyone could have overheard! Then expects him to come running off to help. I mean sure Mickey _went _but only because the boy was about to break down on his fuckin' stoop. Of course that reluctance passed as soon as Ian Gallagher had his hands on his hips pulling him into the back. Which ended when the door opened and the jail cell slammed shut.

Then there were the I miss you's, almost twice a month like no one could see the idiot redhead coming to visit him. He heard so many jokes about it he ended up stabbing a kid with a fork and refusing Ian's requests to see him. He got an empty account and an extra month inside for his trouble. He kept his head down. It was a long three months.

Mandy was waiting for him when he got out. He stole her cigarette and inhaled. "Who brought you here?" She shook keys at him and smiled "I brought myself." He looked up sharply. "You can't drive. Who let you have the car?" it came out on the same breath. She laughed. "They were too busy planning a party or some shit. Plus dad got caught with like crack or something." She sauntered off and Mickey tried not to let himself think about gouging out some old dude's eyes. He settled for glaring at him as the guy stopped staring at his sister's ass. His face fell as his sister yelled back at him "Besides I didn't drive. Ian did." Great just, great.

Mickey proceeded to get drunk as soon as he got home trying to lose the feeling of eyes watching him through the rearview mirror. Besides knowing where the beer was at all times he didn't pay much attention to the party. And if he happened to know that his sister was sitting on the lap of one redhead well that just meant he wasn't drunk enough.

It was late when he woke up with puke in the corners of his mouth. Everyone else was passed out all over the lawn. In a slight moment of clarity he stumbled into the house and only tripped five times. He could hear the video game playing as he passed through and made the mistake of looking over as he tried to walk. Next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"You okay?" No, Mickey's dignity had gone the way of his breakfast about three drinks ago. He looked up into familiar eyes. Eyes that reminded him of heat, and sweat and skin sliding against skin. His blood rushed and he wanted to feel those lips against his. He pulled the eyes closer to him and searched frantically for skin. He vaguely wondered who he was lying on top of before he couldn't think about anything anymore. It was a long six months.

He woke up with his skull pounding out of his head. and an arm holding him down. All he could see was freckles. It took a while. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He'd just had sex with Gallagher in a house filled with people, in fact he didn't even know when or how they'd gotten to his room. He was getting just as reckless as Ian, plus he needed to puke.

Someone cleared their throat. "Well shit." Mickey pushed Ian of the bed and looked up. The other Gallagher was somehow in his room. "You know it looks worse that he's sitting on your floor naked right?" and he was smirking at him. Mickey head was hurting just a little too much to get his head around this. "What the fuck?" "Mandy let me in as she was going out. Something about Tylenol and Advil. "

Mickey couldn't think straight "What the fuck!" Lip turned to Ian "I'll uh talk to you later. Don't take too long." He looked kind of uncomfortable as he closed the door. Mickey took a quick look at his life, it had never been this surreal before Ian Gallagher came along. He had his whatever groaning on the floor, as his whatever's brother left them alone and about a hundred other people outside who could come in wanting to use the bathroom at any time. The door opened again. "Didn't know you like it up the ass too Mickey." He was going to kill that smartass.

"Am I bleeding?" He looked down at the redheaded fool on his floor. Good he wasn't really naked, but he might as well have been with the way his boxers were hanging off his hips. "Lip was just kidding by the way he knew already. Uh you want me to take care of that for you?" Ian pointed smiling. Mickey was either still drunk to be actually considering it, or Ian's recklessness was rubbing off on him. He stopped thinking, Ian was definitely rubbing off on him.

That was the first time someone besides Kash had caught them besides that thing with his dad. Luckily no one wandered into his room that day.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry if there are mistakes just let me know and I can update. I want to know what you think so review please.<p> 


	2. Ch 2: His Work

Not Everybody Knows by Voices of Reasons

Summary: For being a secret Ian and Mickey weren't very good at sneaking around.

I don't own anything. Showtime owns Shameless as well as my soul. Definite *SPOILER ALERT. Just Season 2 Episode 2.*

I'm sorry you have to put up with my Mickey character study. It gets twisted into his POV in my head. Below is class A...I don't really know. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Mickey wasn't being childish, he just didn't have time for Mandy or her boyfriend. He was too busy in his room getting drunk and smoking his secret stash.<p>

He couldn't afford to play video games or come out to eat. He had very important things to do, very important.

Well okay maybe he was avoiding some things a little. Or maybe whatever he was doing was justified. I mean he gets out of jail and gone is the little kid with the shaggy red hair, who mooned over him like everything he did was fucking amazing. Instead in his place is someone who looks a whole lot different; grown up and filled out. Not to mention the fact that Mickey couldn't pull his hair much anymore when he was sucking him off.

He would miss the way Gallaghar's hair used to stand up on one side after they had fucked around, as a point of pride anyway.

This new guy though, he didn't ask stupid questions or give him that goofy grin after they had fucked. Instead he was always talking about going to that military school. Like it's so great to go get shot on the frontlines.

Fighting for your fucking country or some shit. Like he really needed to be studying fucking theorems at work or something.

But it's not like any of it was really his business in the first place. He and Gallagher were just fucking after all, and occassionally hanging out and talking.

But those things didn't mean anything either. And it certainly didn't mean that Mickey actually cared if Gallagher wanted to go get his fucking head blown off overseas just to order some fucking soldiers around.

Mickey watched too many war movies.

The job Ian got him wasn't great and it was kind of boring, but it was a means to an end.

On the plus side he got a chance to work on his threats and scare little kids. He didn't bother asking where Kash had gone or why they needed help in the first place. It was none of his business.

He was saying that a lot now, especially whenever anything had to do with the redhead. Like whatever the guy had going on with his sister. He'd seen Mandy kiss him, though not recently, heard the rumors. Mandy couldn't stop going on about it at home. Maybe he should be more worried about how Ian was probably using Mandy as like a beard or some shit. Or worse actually being serious.

I mean the guy didn't seem to have a problem with the fact he was gay, especially with the way he practically threw himself at Mickey. And the guy was definitely gay.

There was no better way of being able to tell than if the guy constantly had his dick up your ass.

Or maybe Gallagher was just a fucking winner when it came to gay chicken.

Either way Mickey got fucked and they had some kind of fucked up thing going that made sure that happened often. More so than it would've without it.

So fuck it Mickey wasn't fucking complaining, for now.

~VOR~

Mickey strolled up to the Kash and Grab as Ian opened the doors. "You're here early." "This is the time I'm supposed to be here," Mickey's eyes dared Ian to say something. Gallagher shrugged and told him to watch the register as he went to the back to do whatever.

Mickey watched his ass as he walked away.

A few hours later Mickey had gone through all of the magazines on the rack, again, and was reminded of just how boring this job was sometimes. He watched Gallagher stocking shelves, his shirt riding up every now and then. "Want me to blow you?" Mickey drug his eyes up to Ian's. "Huh?" Ian started rambling. "I just mean because the store is usually pretty quiet around this time and Linda is down for her nap you know, so I was just thinking that I could suck you off. Since we're sitting around doing nothing and all." "Here?" Mickey asked quickly just to shut him up. Ian smiled. "Come on Mick. You scared?"

Ian knew Mickey entirely too well. To a certain point that bothered him but he got up, locked the door, and went over to Ian anyway. "You wish Gallagher."

Mickey tried to keep his eyes on the door but couldn't resist looking down as Ian licked his dick a few times.

As soon as he made eye contact Ian took him in his mouth and sucked, his hand jerking what his mouth couldn't reach. '_Holy Shit.'_ Mickey grabbed the shelf behind him but couldn't look away.

Ian was getting really fucking amazing at this. It made Mickey sick to wonder who else Gallagher had been practicing on so he didn't. He stared for a while as Ian concentrated on sucking his dick and he concentrated on shutting the fuck up so no one would wonder what they were doing. Before long Mickey was looking away trying to think of horrible things to stave off his orgasm. When he thought he was okay he glanced back down at Ian and got stuck again with the way Ian's lips were stretched around him.

Ian looked so fucking good like this, with his head bobbing up and down his cock. '_Fuck this,' _Mickey thought and threaded his hands in Ian's short hair spurring him on.

Mickey was definitely wrong about the hair pulling thing. He threw his head back and stuff on the shelves finally started falling.

He could hear Ian choke a little as he came. He let go of Ian's hair, spent.

Ian spit his cum on the floor as Mickey pulled his pants back up. "I'll uh clean that up later." "Well I sure wasn't going to clean up after _you_." Ian frowned a little "It's your cum." "You should have swallowed," Mickey retorted.

Ian started to stand as Mickey pushed off the shelf.

Both boys froze as they heard Linda's voice yelling at them. "Will you two stop fucking around in my store! This is a business not a whorehouse! Get back to work and fuck on your own time!"

Mickey looked at Ian. "Down for a nap?" Ian looked shocked and shrugged. They watched each other in silence before a slightly embarassed smile spread across Ian's face. "Good thing she wasn't any earlier. That would have been a mood killer." Mickey almost smiled but Linda wasn't done "There is shit everywhere! You two better clean my store in the next hour or I'll come down there and beat both your asses. And bleach the floors!"

Mickey glanced around the area and over at Ian. "Well...you have fun with that. I'm taking my lunch break."

Ian didn't even try. "You're an ass."

Mickey smiled as he left.

* * *

><p>Some of this wasn't too good to me but how did you like it? Review and I can get better updates to you quicker. No seriously the guilt could make me fail classes to get this to you. More Stories Coming Soon. Hopefully.<p> 


End file.
